


Pets Perish

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Scowling, the Sewer King abandoned one alligator's grave.





	Pets Perish

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Scowling, the Sewer King abandoned one alligator's grave. He remembered crouching near the grave marker for a few hours. There were other things he remembered. The pet's tail usually wagging near him. His smile as he scratched the sick alligator's snout. His tears after it ceased moving. 

The Sewer King's scowl remained as his body tensed. A new smile? Never again. A few tears? Many tears? Yes. Yes. 

The Sewer King heard footsteps and looked back. His eyes were wide as soon as the alligator's spirit approached him. The Sewer King viewed it snarling. His scowl came back before he crouched another time. His arms wrapped around the spirit's upper body. Tears fell on it.

The Sewer King was willing to always suffer. He never released his sorrow.

 

THE END


End file.
